A New Evil
by soareagle
Summary: Animorphs Xover. The Turbo Rangers have lost their powers and went into space except for Justin. Soon after Visser Three lands on Earth and tries to take over. It's AU for Animorphs and for Power Rangers it's set in "Chase Into Space" and PRIS.
1. Chapter 1

Author notes: I know I said that I will return at the end of 2008, but for now I only want to put this chapter of a future story I'm writing, this may or may not be finished so don't have high hopes or hope that I would update soon. Also if it's allright, I'm making a few alterations to the Animorphs plot.

Disclaimer: Power Rangers belongs to Saban/Disney and Animorphs belongs to K.A. Applegate.

Just to give setting: Animorphs(just so you know I'll be using both books and TV series), it's AU and for Power Rangers, it's set during Chase Into Space and Power Rangers In Space. Yes I know Justin's the central hero, but hey, he was the one left behind on 'Chase into Space' okay, I definitely would have chosen any other ranger if Justin went into Space so PLEASE DON'T ME! And please understand.

_Space…_

"I have to get the Escafil Device to Earth and Dimitria and her team of heroes can secure it." Elfangor worried as he piloted to Earth and trying to evade Visser Three's bladeship.

"The device shall be mine Andalite!" Visser Three bellowed as he tried to shoot Elfangor's ship.

"This is going to be one bumpy ride, but soon I shall meet my son one more." Elfangor thought.

_Power Chamber ruins__…_

"No, this can't be happening" Carlos said as his Turbo powers diminished.

"Alpha" Justin called out and the rangers pulled Alpha out.

"No the Power Chamber's destroyed. What are we going to do now?" He said solemnly.

"We have to go to the Cimmerian Planet." Carlos said.

"We promised Dimitria to protect Earth." Cassie argued.

"From who? Divatox is gone" Carlos said.

"We have to stop Divatox before she comes back to Earth." TJ said.

"Yo I have to get this out." Alpha said as he tried to dig through the rubble. Soon the rangers helped out.

"What is this?" Justin inquired.

"This box holds the Power Decoder. It contains all the secret codes" Alpha said.

"Wait, I know a way, but it's a long shot." Justin remembered.

_Nasada__ space centre…_

"That's it Mission control." Justin said as snuck around hoping to get a word with the commander.

_Outside…_

"Do you think Justin's in trouble?" Cassie worried. Suddenly their communicators beeped.

"This is TJ" he said feeling relieved to hear Justin.

"The Shuttle's ours." Justin said.

"Allright." The former Turbo Rangers said.

"Let's go." TJ said.

_Shuttle launch pad._

"Whoa" some of the rangers said.

"Come on" TJ said running to get inside the shuttle.

_Shuttle…_

"Where's Justin?" Carlos wondered.

"Justin won't be coming for his own reasons." Justin said over the communicator.

"What reasons?" TJ asked.

"He said he wanted to stay with his father." Cassie said. TJ nodded in understanding.

"Goodbye Justin." Carlos said right before the shuttle took off.

"I hope this turns out allright." Ashley said. Meanwhile the rangers, being too wrapped up in their own concerns didn't see Elfangor's ship fly past.

_Outside…_

Justin watched on as the Shuttle took off into space.

"Good luck rangers." He said before walking home. As he walked on home feeling helpless to the events around him, a golden retriever ran by, at first Justin wanted to go after it but continued on. As he kept walking a dark-haired boy not much older than Justin's four friends ran by neatly knocking him.

"Sorry" Tobias called out running past him to get to Homer. Soon after four other teens ran by namely Jake, Cassie, Rachel and Marco calling out his name.

"Okay, this is getting weird." Justin said before deciding to run after them. Soon after they all kept running towards the direction of the power chamber ruins.

"I wonder what they would be doing here." Justin before he caught up to Jake and the others.

"Hey you're that genius kid Justin from Science class." Jake said.

"Yeah and you're Jake Berenson from Angel Grove High." He replied.

"Okay, so what is this?" Justin wondered before he saw a spaceship fly and crash land near the Power Chamber ruins.

"Whoa." Marco said before they all hid themselves.

"That's nothing." Justin replied. Soon a hatch opened and Elfangor walked out.

"No I feared this would happen, the United Alliance of Evil has won and it's only a matter of time before the Yeerks would make short work of them. I hope the Power Rangers are all right and will save us all." Elfangor thought before he fell.

"Let's help him out." Tobias said instinctively moving to his father.

"What's that over there, six young humans, I knew it the Power Rangers, maybe all won't be lost and this power will help since by the looks of things they are depowered and will use this for the time being. And Tobias is a Power Ranger, Dimitria was right to choose him. After all he might have my fighting instinct" Elfangor thought mistakenly thinking that the soon to be Animorphs are the Power Rangers. _(Easy_ _mistake right readers? __Thinking that 6 kids near the power chamber are the Power Rangers.)_

"Jake give me your jacket." Cassie said as he tried to help Elfangor.

"No the wound is ." Elfangor said.

"Who are you?" Justin spoke up.

" I am Andalite War Prince Elfangor. Your world is in danger from something far greater than Lord Zedd or King Mondo " He said.

"Huh?" the Animorphs said.

"I know what you mean, Dark Specter?" Justin asked.

" No far greater, an alien parasitic species known as the Yeerks. " Elfangor said before explaining everything about them and how they can't trust anyone as they could be controllers.

" Only through this power can you stop it. " Elfangor said before bringing out the Escafil Device.

"What is it?" Jake asked.

" By touching this cube, you will gain the ability to become any creature you touch. Hurry they are coming. " Elfangor said before each of the 'Power Rangers' touched the cube. However when Justin touched the cube a spark of electricity went to his Turbo key and morpher and restored it.

"No way!" Justin said.

" It appeared that the cube also restores morphers as well as giving you the ability to morph into animals. Now go! " Elfangor told before Visser Three's bladeship landed. The Animorphs then hid somewhere and watched the events unfolding.

" Well, well, well, it appears that Divatox has defeated that Dimitria's legendary team of heroes, Elfangor. Like them, the Andalite race will soon fall along with the entire United Alliance of Evil! Then everyone will learn what evil is! " Visser Three bellowed in thought speech.

" Never! " Elfangor yelled before Visser Three morphed into a creature and grabbed Elfangor and ate him.

"No!" Rachel yelled. Visser Three turned to look.

" Get them! " Visser Three yelled.

"I wish I can morph. If only I could get myself alone." Justin thought.

"Split up I'll meet you guys at school tommorow." Jake whispered as each of them ran home. Justin in the meantime made his way through and found himself in a position where any move he makes he could be seen by the Hork-Bajir. He knew there was only one way out and a grin formed on his face.

"Allright" Justin said before moving into his morphing position.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

"Hey stupid guess who's back!" The Blue Turbo Ranger said before moving into a stance. The Hork-Bajir ran towards him and Justin triple spin kicked and used a punch combination on each of them.

"Turbo Blaster!" he yelled each of the Hork-Bajir and they all fell to the ground. Justin ran off before the human controllers arrived.

"What in Kandrona's name did this?" Chapman wondered as he looked at the unconscious Hork-Bajir.

"Power Down! Glad to be back in action, sort of." Justin said walking home.


	2. Chapter 2

Author notes: Please note that Tobias will not be a nothlit in the story and Ax will appear real soon.

_At Justin's house__…_

It's been a week since Justin had his powers restored along with gaining new powers plus new friends. Since then, Justin acquired animal morphs such as a Falcon, and some species of rodents as well as lizards and snakes, he didn't really need a battle morphs since he preferred to use his ranger powers during those times where the 'Andalite bandits' plus Justin continuously attacked the Yeerks.

"Justin, my main man, you're the when it comes to battles." Marco said.

"I swear that teaming up with a power ranger has its benefits." Jake said.

"We'll win this war in no time flat," Tobias said kicking back on Justin's couch.

"Absolutely!." Cassie and Rachel said giving the up. Suddenly the phone rang.

"Hey who's calling?" Justin said as he picked up the phone.

"Hi Justin, this is Kimberly Hart, you may remember me from the Muranthias mission, I came back here from Florida along with a few buddies of mine from this ultra morphinomenal club called 'The Sharing.' I was wondering that all the rangers can come to this party we're throwing could you contact the Zeo Rangers especially Tommy and the new Turbo Rangers for me? The original team is already with me, if you're wondering." Kimberly spoke on the phone.

"Yeah sure, how'd you get in?" Justin asked feeling very worried if it was Kimberly that he was talking to.

"Oh the Sharing thought that they needed more people like us joining, after all I'm now a famous gymnast that young people look up to." 'Kimberly' said. But Justin knew that had a double meaning to it.

"Yeah ok" Justin said.

"See you there." Kimberly said hanging up. As Justin hung up he looked like he saw a ghost.

"Justin what is it?" Jake said feeling concerned.

"They took them." Justin said feeling breathless.

"Who?" Marco asked.

"The Sharing got to the Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers." Justin said before putting his head down.

"We're toast." Marco said knowing full well about them as he lives in Angel Grove. Cassie and Rachael both felt like changing the subject and turned on the TV.

"Hey look!" Rachael pointed out. Everyone looked to the TV to see the Space Rangers defeat a monster. When the news reporter started to interview the blue ranger, Justin instantly recognised him.

"We have to go to them for help." Justin said.

"But how? The Yeerks will be after them too, it would be just completely suicidal to go right up to them, especially for you Justin." Tobias said. Suddenly Justin realised that if Kimberly was infested and the controllers recognised the blue Turbo ranger after Justin's attacks to the Yeerks he knew that it is no longer safe for him.

"Oh no, the Yeerks know who I am!" Justin realised.

"Exactly, so what are we going to do fearless leadser?" Rachael asked. All heads turned to Jake and waited for a response.

Author notes: What should Jake say???????????


	3. Chapter 3

"Justin, you said that all the power rangers had communicators, can't you contact them that way?" Jake asked. Justin nodded his head, as he was about to reach for the communicator, everyone held their heads in pain as someone thought cried into their heads.

Help me! Help me! a voice cried out.

"What was that?" Tobias asked.

_Aboard the Astro Megaship…_

"Hey Carlos, did you get the coordinates of the ship that crashed?" Andros asked.

"Yeah, it's near Angel Grove lake." Carlos replied.

"Allright rangers, let's go." Andros told the rest of the Space Rangers before they left for their Galaxy Gliders.

_At Visser Three's base…_

There is an Andalite on Earth, 339, 887, 789, 445, 221 go after it! Visser Three yelled in thought.

"Yes sir" an infested Jason, Billy, Trini, Zack and Kimberly said in unison.

"IT'S MORPHIN' TIME!"

"MASTODON!"

"PTERODACTYL!"

"TRICERATOPS!"

"SABER- TOOTHED TIGER!"

"TYRANNOSAURUS!" The rangers yelled before teleporting.

It is amazing at what stolen Andalite technology does for one Visser Three said before fetching the rest of the controllers.

_Back at Justin's house…_

"Arrgh, there it is again!" Cassie yelled holding her head in pain. This she saw a glimpse of a lake.

"I think the Andalite is visually sending his location, we have to head to Angel Grove Lake." Cassie said.

"Let's go and Justin, try to stay out of sight." Jake said.

_At the lake…_

"Rangers, we're almost there" Andros said.

"Hey look" TJ said. The Space Rangers turned to see five figures in different colours, much like theirs, a blue centaur, five gigantic lizards and several other people.

"Wonder if they had anything to do with the ship?" Cassie asked.

"Let's go find out." Ashley said. As the Space Ranger's Galaxy Gliders were lowering, the controllers were about to fire their Dracon Beams.

"Wait, stop" 'Jason' said to the other controllers.

"New hosts" 'Zack' said as he ordered the other controllers to prepare five new Yeerks.

"Greeings, Space Rangers, we're…" Jason said in an unusual tone before TJ interrupted.

"The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers! Wow you're the originals we've heard so much about, how'd you get repowered?" TJ asked eagerly. Visser Three stepped in to help in the act.

That would be my doing. You see I have technology in my possession which repowered their Eltarian technology. It was the least I could do after these fine young humans rescued us. Visser Three thoughtspoke.

"You speak through our heads why is that?" Carlos asked.

That is the way us Andalites speak Visser Three replied.

"That's cool, I'm Cassie." She introduced along with the other Space Rangers who took a liking to them. However, Andros had his reservations about meeting new people and he started to have suspicions about the bunch.

"Who are the other people and those?" Andros said pointing to the Hork-Bajir.

"They are Hork-Bajir, friends of the Andalites and these" Billy said in a tone of voice that was beyond freaky and motioning his hand towards the human controllers "are friends from the CIA who also knew about the Andalites." The other rangers nodded. Soon one of the human controllers whispered something into Visser Three's ear.

Wait we need to help one of our others who is trapped can you help? Visser Three asked.

"Yeah sure." TJ replied. As the other space rangers moved, Andros was thinking about those other people.

"Something's not right, from my observations, young Earth people don't talk like those other rangers and there is something awfully familiar about that Andalite, I think I remember seeing someone like him when I was in school on KO-35." Andros thought as he went with the other Space Rangers.

This will be a glorious day for us Yeerks, the space rangers will be captured, another blasted Andalite will die and it is only a matter of time before the Zeo Power Rangers are captured, and the Andalites won't know what hit them. Visser Three spoke to the other controllers.

"I couldn't agree more" 'Jason' said.

"But what about Trey of Triforia and the Alien Rangers?" 'Billy' asked.

Yeerk troops are looking everywhere across the M-51 galaxy to the other side of Onyx for them, that blasted Gold Ranger along with those walking water creatures your hosts call fish know how to hide in any part of the galaxy! Visser Three spoke in exasperation before following the others. Meanwhile…

"Oh no he's here, I can't be sure if they're infested or not so we must find the Zeo Rangers" a voice said with other people also hiding in the bushes agreeing. They were then revealed to be none other than Trey of Triforia and the Alien Rangers who then teleported out. As soon as he left another group teleported down.

"My princess this is the location of those extra ranger energy is in this area." Ecliptor said.

"Excellent, find the sources." Astronema ordered to the Quantrons along with Ecliptor.

"It will be done my princess." Ecliptor said bowing.

Author notes: Cool chapter huh? Please review especially Aerocom, who I have never heard from in a while. Also I'm just writing the Alien Rangers in as they never showed up in Animal Fury and I'm making up for it. Plus stay tuned for an appearance of the Zeo Rangers.


	4. Chapter 4

_Setting: Reefside_

"I'm really gonna enjoy the peace and quiet around here" Tommy thought as he laid down on the couch. Suddenly a bright light flashed across the room and he flinched.

"Trey is that you?" Tommy asked.

"Yes it is" Trey pulled out a device and scanned his head for the presence of a Yeerk. He then sighed a breath of relief.

"Tommy we need your help, a new evil has arrived and it's time to reassemble the Zeo Power Rangers" Trey frantically told him.

"Trey I'm retired, couldn't the new rangers help?" Tommy asked.

"I'm afraid that they are in great danger, old friend, along with some older allies." Trey replied.

"Allright, one last fight." Tommy opened a metal case and pulled out two objects, his Zeonizers. And strapped them onto his wrist.

"Let's go" Tommy said as they left.

Setting: _Power Chamber ruins_

"Trey should be back at any moment" Aurico reassured the other Zeo Rangers. Suddenly a gold and red teleportation beam landed.

"Tommy!" Kat yelled as she ran to hug Tommy.

"I'm glad you haven't been taken." Kat said.

"By what?" Tommy asked.

"Alien slugs" Adam and Rocky summed up in unison.

"Say what?!" Tommy said, still puzzled.

"The Yeerks, Tommy, parasitic aliens which resemble Earth slugs, they slither into any sentient creature's ear and take control of its brain and wreak havoc. So far they've taken the original team, and the Space Rangers could be next unless we intervene" Delphine explained.

"So are you in Rangers?" Trey asked.

"You bet" Tommy firmly replied, as he was willing to do anything to save his old friends. The rest of the rangers nodded.

"Let's do it guys"

"IT'S MORPHIN TIME!!!!"

"WHITE AQUITAR RANGER POWER!"

"RED AQUITAR RANGER POWER!"

"BLUE AQUITAR RANGER POWER!"

"YELLOW AQUITAR RANGER POWER!"

"BLACK AQUITAR RANGER POWER!"

"ZEO RANGER 1-PINK!"

"ZEO RANGER 2-YELLOW!"

"ZEO RANGER-3 BLUE!"

"ZEO RANGER-4 GREEN!"

"ZEO RANGER-5 RED!"

"GOLD RANGER POWER!"

"Let's kick some Yeerk butt!"Adam yelled before they all teleported.

Author notes: Well readers I said I would be back.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author notes:**** To avoid confusion between the Cassie from PRIS and Cassie from Animorphs, I will have either a (PR) or an (A) next to their names**

_Setting: Angel Grove Park_

"I'm pretty sure the visions I saw during that thought cry came from over there" Cassie(A) pointed out over near a forest.

"Let's go" Jake said before the rest of the Animorphs morphed into birds.

_Meanwhile..._

"According to the detector, the ranger energy should be located around here" Astronema said as she crept around, she then turned her head and saw Visser 3 and the MMPR, however they did not see her.

"Oh no, it's Visser 3" Astronema said in a feared way. She, like the rest of the UAE know how great a threat the Yeerk Empire is to their conquest of the galaxy, heck they even considered the Yeerks a greater problem than the Power Rangers.

"Retreat" she ordered to her henchmen and teleported out.

"Andalite cousin, Andalite cousin, where are you?" Visser 3 thoughtspoke out loud, in hope of drawing Ax out. Andros listened carefully to Visser 3's voice and immediately recognised him.

"Hey I know you Abomination! There is no way I'm letting you take over Earth!" Andros yelled before moving into a battle stance.

"Guys, this Andalite or rather slug is bent on taking over Earth and plans to enslave all sentient beings!" Andros told his friends before they moved to a battle stance.

"You're already too late Karovian!" Visser 3 yelled before the infested MMPR knocked the Space Rangers out without the realising.

_Meanwhile..._

"Look there he is" Justin pointed out to the battered Andalite.

"Hey!" Marco called out in thoughtspeech.

"Who are you?" Ax called out in thoughtspeech.

"We've been given the power to morph by Elfangor and we've been fighting the Yeerks for weeks now, let us get you out of here" Jake told him. Just as he was about to demorph to carry the injured Andalite, Visser 3 and the rest of his band of controllers stormed in.

"Well, Well, Well if it isn't an aristh and what is this, Andalite bandits, well this will be a long remembered day for the Yeerk empire" Visser 3 smirked.

"You bet it will be, surrender Visser 3!" a voice yelled. Visser 3 and his controllers turned to see none other than Trey along with the rest of the Zeo rangers and Alien rangers.

"Let our friends go sci-fi reject!" Tanya called out.

"Kimberly I'm here! You can fight it, you too Jason!" Tommy yelled out.

"Jason is gone, Tommy" 'Jason' said in a sinister tone, "along with your long lost love Tommy" the yeerk possessing Kimberly said in a sinister way.

"It's that blasted Gold Ranger and the rest of the Power Rangers!" Visser 3 yelled.

"This is your end" Tommy said before moving into a battle stance. Meanwhile Justin and the other Animorphs watched the events transpiring before their eyes.

"Whoa" Jake said in thoughtspeech.

"Looks like the day's been saved." Rachel said.

"Hey you guys, you take the Andalite back, I'm gonna go help" Justin said.

"All right be careful, they know who you are" Jake said.

"Come on, let go somewhere safe" Marco told Ax. Ax nodded and slowly moved up and crept away with the Animorphs without Visser 3 noticing. Justin, on the other hand, moved to a safe location and demorphed.

"Time for some fun" Justin said before pulling out his Turbo key.

"SHIFT INTO TURBO!"

"Mountain Blaster Turbo Power!"

"Hey guys couldn't let you have all the fun" Justin said.

"Justin!" The Zeo rangers greeted in unison.

"Hello Justin" Kimberly greeted in an evil way.

"Why don't you join the rest of your friends Justin?" Billy told them showing the tied up Space Rangers.

"Let them go" Justiin firmly replied.

"I don't think it works that way" Zack replied in a bone chilling way.

"Take no prisoners!" Visser 3 commanded.

"They shall be destroyed" 'Jason' said.


	6. Chapter 6

"We need Dinozord Power Now!" 'Jason' yelled before each of the famous zords appeared.

"Aren't they destroyed?!!" Justin said, turning his head towards the Zeo Rangers.

"We saw the Thunderzords destroyed before our very eyes, how could this happen?" Rocky wondered.

"That, is one of the many wonders of stolen technology, and it gets even better." 'Jason' said in such an emotionless way before pulling out the Dragon Dagger and played a very familiar tune.

"What the..." Tommy said watching the events transpiring as Dragonzord emerged from Angel Grove Lake.

"You're going to pay for this!" Tommy yelled at 'Jason' for taking his zord.

"You're going to pay for not giving your bodies away!" 'Billy' yelled before the MMPR jumped into their respective Dinozords which then transformed into the megazord.

"This is going to be interesting battle, better watch it from a safe location" Visser 3 said to himself before pulling out a device allowing him to teleport.

"So you wanna play rough slug?!" Trey shouted. "I summon the power of Pyramidas!"

"I hope the zords are still active" Katherine said.

"Let's find out" Tommy said.

"We need Zeo Zord Power now!" The Zeo Rangers called in unison.

"Red Battlezord online!" Tommy called out.

"Check it out!" Rocky said looking up in the sky. It was none other than the super zeo zords which are still active after all these years.

"Justin, think you rescue the Space Rangers?" Adam asked before him with the rest of the Zeo rangers jumped into their zords.

"You bet" he replied.

"Initiating Zeo Megazord sequence!" Rocky called out before the megazord was formed.

"Zeo megazord power up!" Rocky said.

"Feel the wrath of the Yeerk Empire Triforian!" 'Jason' bellowed before playing a tune from the Dragon Dagger. The MMPR Megazord along with Dragonzord attempted to strike Pyramidas but it was met with intensive firepower from the Golden zord.

"Hahahahahaha! Beat that filthy insect!" Trey shouted.

"Let go of our friends!" Rocky yelled before the Zeo Megazord punched and kicked both the Megazord and Dragonzord. Meanwhile Justin and the Alien Rangers were having the time of their lives taking down the very retarded Hork-Bajir guarding the space rangers.

"Hey stupid!" Justin called out, before spin-kicking two Hork-Bajir in one go.

"Destroy him!" One of the Hork-Bajir commanded before his minions attempted to take down Justin using a Dracon beam.

"You missed dinosaur!" Justin laughed since he missed being blasted.

"You're going down!" The Hork-Bajir said before a whole bunch of them lunged at the Alien Rangers.

"Not today" Delphine said. Suddenly the Alien Rangers punched and kicked as fast as lightning resulting in flying Hork-Bajir in every direction.

"Aaaargh!" The five Hork-Bajir screamed as they fell to the ground.

"I always thought Hork-Bajir were dim witted" Aurico said feeling relieved.

"No, Aurico it's those idiotic Yeerk bugs" Corcus stated.

"Obviously, as they are nothing without an extra body" Aurico realised.

"Now, I gotta free the Space Rangers" Justin said before running towards the tied up rangers to set them free.

"Not so fast human" A human controller warned, pointing his Dracon laser at Justin's head along with the rest of his controller buddies. "One wrong move and your..." With a loud snap to the head, the controllers fell to the ground.

"History" Corcus said to the controllers.

"Thanks Corcus" Justin said feeling relieved.

"Let's free the rangers" Tideus reminded.

"TJ" Justin worried as he shook TJ's head before he awoke.

"Justin, boy am I glad to see you" TJ said before freeing and waking the other Space Rangers.

"Is everyone allright?" Andros asked. Everyone nodded.

"Guess I don't need to know who's a Yeerk" Andros said as he looked up at the megazord battle above.

"Do you think we should help them?" Ashley asked.

"Knowing the Zeo Rangers, they'll be fine" Andros said.

"Take this you vile worm!" Trey yelled before Pyramidas fired several blasts at the megazord causing it to fall. Meanwhile, the Zeo rangers were attempting to restrain Dragonzord.

"Aww man, it's too powerful!" Adam said before the Dragonzord fired an array of missiles.

"I hate to do this, but..." Tommy said before the Red Battlezord rapidly struck Dragonzord, resulting its fall.

"I have one more trick human" "'Jason' said. "We call upon Titanus!"

"Holy cow!" Rocky said.

"Oh no" Tommy said seeing Titanus appearing.

"Feel the power of the Yeerk Empire Triforian!"'Jason', screamed and laughed maniacally, almost equal to that of the Batman villain, The Joker.

"You know Tommy, Kimberly, in a way actually wanted this to happen, she wanted a way to never see you again after she wrote that letter, she never needed you anymore, you're like a child's toy to her, fun at first, but boring later. That's why she moved on. MUHAHAHAHAHAHA" The Yeerk inside Kimberly mocked as the Ultrazord came together.

"That's low" Kat said. "Tommy, are you okay?" Kat asked in a sincere way. Tommy didn't answer, he felt a burning rage rise within him, he never hated anyone or anything like this before. He was literally out for blood.

"Tommy, we have to create the Zeo Ultrazord now, so I, I mean we can take the pleasure from defeating these parasite morons!" Trey yelled.

"Good idea" Tommy agreed gritting his teeth in pure anger. "Initiate Zeo Ultrazord sequence" he said before Pyramida transformed and the Zords joined together forming the Zeo Ultrazord.

"You've lost" Trey said.

"We'll see about that Triforian," 'Jason' said.

"Lock on and fire!" The MMPR called out before their Ultrazord fired upon the Zeo Ultrazord.

"Zeo Ultrazord fire!" The Zeo Rangers called out before a massive array of laser fire attacked Titanus.

"Whoa!" Carlos said as he along with the rest of the rangers on the ground shielded their eyes from the intensive laser fire frrom the megazord battle above.

"Noooooooooo!" 'Jason' screamed as the Dino Zords fell apart and causing the MMPR to fall out of their zords.

"Face it parasites you're outnumbered!" Trey yelled.

"Leave your hosts and we will spare your lives" Delphine warned.

"This isn't over Triforian" 'Jason' said before the MMPR and their zords teleported.

"Looks like these guys are going to put up a fight" Aurico said. The Alien Rangers nodded in agreement

"Now where is that injured Andalite?" Trey wondered.

"He's with some friends of mine" Justin said.

"Friends, like those animals surrounding the Andalites?" Cassie(PRIS) asked.

"Justin what have you been up to, while we were gone, and how did you get your powers restored?" TJ asked.

"I'll explain everything at our place," Justin replied. "Come on." He said to everyone.

**Author notes: Please give a lot of reviews. Reviews motivate me to make more chapters ******


End file.
